Paintball Is Dangerous
by KittyKat2288
Summary: Brie's brilliant idea of letting all the roster's anger out on each other by using paintball ended up being with an injured diva, a guilty diva, and a little reunion of our favorite couple AJPunk (Or Punklee). #13 on RunninOnCrazy's One-Shot challange


It's mid-July and all the divas in the WWE hate each other and most of the superstars hate each other.

Ever since Punk came back on June 16, AJ and him have been at odds with each other, randomly fighting just like they were when she was GM.

The Shield and well...everyone, hate each other.

AJ and every single diva hate each other.

Dolph and Big E hate each other.

There are many more, mostly involving Paul Heyman.

Right now, Brie is hating herself for ever suggesting paintball as a way to "fix their issues" and Kaitlyn was also mad at herself for what she did, but it was an...accident...?

_Earlier that day_

_The whole roster was told to meet at a field that day, they didn't know why, but were told to be there by the McMahons._

_They all arrived, angry that they had to see each other._

_When they approached Vince, Stephanie, and Triple-H, they were in gear for paintball._

_"What is going on?" John asks._

_"Brie has suggested we play paintball to get our anger and hatred for each other out." Stephanie says._

_"Like my anger for Vince." Triple-H says and shoots his paintball gun at Vince._

_"Yes, like that." Stephanie says, "You will get your gear on and start playing. And split up into two teams, one red and one blue."_  
_They all go over to get their gear on then split up into groups._

_"Wait!" Daniel says before the game starts, "Can we shoot members on our own team?" The whole roster looks at the blue team to The Shield, who is also on Daniel's team._

_"Eh, what the hell, go for it." Stephanie says._

_The game starts and everyone shoots The Shield._

_"Damn!" They all say and go to the sidelines._

_Everyone starts to shoot their enemy._

_AJ has a lot of people on her back. Nikki, Punk, Dolph, and Kaitlyn._

_AJ doesn't look where she is going and falls back over some hay and her helmet falls off._

_"This is for being a sucky friend and going to go screw CM Punk, you bitch!" Kaitlyn yells and shoots AJ._

_Back to the present_

"Timeout!" Stephanie yells as her and Triple-H run over to the scene.

"What the hell happened?" Triple-H asks.

"Kaitlyn shot her in the head!" Punk says kneeling down next to AJ's unconcious body.

"It was a total accident." Kaitlyn says.

"No it was not!" Brie says very annoyed that her idea backfired and her, sorta friend got hurt, "This is all my fault, if we didn't go play paintball..."

"Don't blame yourself, you can only blame Kaitlyn." Wade says as everyone looks at Kaitlyn.

"AJ, wake up!" Punk says.

Medics come over and try to examine AJ, but Punk won't leave her side.

"Get away from my ex-girlfriend!" Dolph says.

Punk stands up, "She's my ex-girlfriend too."

"She's mine too!" John says receiving a glare from Nikki.

"She was mine first!" Daniel says also receiving a glare from his Bella, Brie.

"Your's was storyline." Brie says.

"So?" Daniel says.

"She made out with me!" Kane says very proudly.

Everyone looks at him weirdly.

"Uh, whatever..." Big E says.

"Will she be alright?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes, she should wake up in a few hours though." One of the medics say.

"Can someone take her back to the hotel and make sure she checks out of her room, gets her bags, and is on the rode to RAW with someone?" Triple-H asks.

"I'll do it." Punk volunteers.

"Uh, are you sure? You and her don't like each other much..." Stephanie says.

"It's fine." Punk says and picks up AJ bridal style and carries her to his car and places her in the backseat.

He drives her back to the hotel where his bus is waiting.

Since Kofi rode with Zack there, he decided that Kofi could ride to RAW the next night with Zack so he told his bus driver to keep driving.

After Punk grabed her bags and checked AJ out of the hotel pretending to be Triple-H and saying it was an "emergency" he was in his bus reading comics waiting for AJ to wake up.

Eventually, she woke up and had yellow paint on her forehead and was in a moving bus it seemed.

"Punk! What the hell am I doing in your bus?" AJ asks.

"Kaitlyn hit you in the head with a paintball and you got your helmet knocked off so you were knocked out." Punk says.

"Oh, but why am I in your bus?" She asks again.

"Someone needed to make sure you were ok." Punk says.

"Oh, can I get this paint off my forehead?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, you could take a shower...and you know where that is." Punk says.

"Thanks." AJ says, "My bags?"

Punk points to her bags which are on the floor.

AJ takes out her body wash and shampoo and goes into the shower.

About a half an hour later, she walks out in only a towel, forgetting her PJs.

Punk is sitting on his bed reading more comics when she comes out.

"What?" AJ asks looking at him, "You've seen me naked before."

She takes out her PJs and starts to head back, but turns around to face Punk again.

"Punk, why did you make sure I was ok? We hate each other." AJ says.

"Because, I loved you. I always will. No matter how much we hate each other, we will always love each other." Punk says.

AJ feels tears welling up in her eyes. None of her ex's have said something so sweet like that to her before. All of them say they never cared about her.

She goes over to him and climbs on top of him, still only in her towel.

"April, what are you doing?" Punk asks.

AJ smiles at him and starts to kiss him.

She starts grinding her hips against him, starting to feel him getting harder underneath her.

He quickly takes her towel off and starts to knead her breasts in his hands.

She starts to moan into his mouth.

She starts to unbuckle his jeans, going as fast as she can to feel him inside her again.

He flips them over so he is in control and on top of her. He breaks the kiss and starts to swirl his tongue around her nipple.

She starts to moan and then screams when he lightly bites it.

Once he is done with both, he kisses his way back up her neck bighting her neck until he is pleased with the purple mark.

She finally gets his jeans and boxers down and starts to pull his shirt over his head.

Once he is finally undressed, he insterts three fingers into her and starts pumping them in and out.

She moans and screams in pleasure and let's out a tiny whimper when he takes them out, but replaces it with his member.

"Punk..." AJ says in almost a whisper.

He starts slowly thrusting in and out.

"AJ...you're so...tight." Punk says.

"Faster! Harder!" AJ screams.

Punk starts to quicken his pace thrusting in and out.

"Faster!" AJ screams again.

Punk had never had AJ demand for harder or fasther than what he was already doing.

He picked up her leg and started thrusting into her at a quicker pace.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" AJ announces, her eyelids slowly closing.

"Say my name April." Punk says.

He hears a small whisper.

"Say my name April." Punk demands again.

"Phil!" AJ shouts.

"Who am I?" he asks.

"THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" AJ screams out as she reaches her climax.

Punk thrusts into her three more times until he cums inside of her.

He pulls out of her and lays next to her on the bed.

She wraps her arms around his body and snuggles into his side.

"I think I love Kaitlyn for hitting you in the head." Punk says.

AJ giggles, "You can't love her more than me."

"That's impossible to love anything more than I love you." Punk says.

AJ smiles and they fall asleep into each other's arms.

The next day when people ask why they have gotten a long over night, they say "It's all because of Brie and her stupid paintball idea."

* * *

**A/N: How was my first real smut scene? I kinda suck at them, but I should try them so I can get better. #13 on RunninOnCrazy's One-Shot challenge. I used Brie Bella instead of Layla. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
